wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Coiffure
Coiffure was an up and coming member of Team Reach. Personality Coiffure is genuinely heroic and willing to get into a scrapes.“We’re going to have to adjust tactics, with Boundless leaving in a few weeks. Less mobility on the team, more stand-in-place-and-mess-them-up types,” Figurehead said. “I’m pretty mobile,” Tristan said. “You get in fights then?” “We’re supposed to be careful about how we go about it,” Coiffure said. Then she winked. “We have a lot of ‘accidental’ run-ins with villains and crooks.” - Excerpt from Interlude 9.x II Was willing to go well out of her way to make sure her teammates were okay.“Capricorn,” Coiffure said, noticing him as she entered. She was costumed, and she looked like she’d just come off a patrol shift. “Everything okay?” “Nothing’s okay. I’m losing my fucking mind.” “I can get the boss.” “No,” Tristan said, stopping in his tracks. He fidgeted. “I can’t do this, but- that would spoil things.” “You’re supposed to run a patrol tonight,” she said. ... “I’ll cover your shift,” Coiffure said. “You’re sure?” Tristan asked. “Yeah,” she said. “Just… do what you’ve got to do. We all have our bad days.” “You’re the best hero I know,” he said. “You’d better believe it,” she replied. “A week ago,” he said. “We crossed paths with some of the other local heroes. The Wards, the guys from Haven. There was talk of a thing.” “A thing,” Coiffure said. She glanced up at the security camera. “I’ll text you from my personal phone. To yours. You’re not going to be doing anything in a Capricorn sense, right?” “Right,” Tristan said. - Excerpt from Interlude 9.x II She is by all accounts a kind heroicCoiffure rose to her feet, ginger in her movements, and walked over to Moonsong to hug her. That was good. Coiffure was good. Naturally kind, heroic, and cool. - Excerpt from Interlude 9.z II well adjusted girl. Relationships Parents It is with the heaviest of hearts that I inform you that Coiffure did pass. When Gold Morning arrived, we suspected something might have happened, given the reports. She was killed in one of the initial strikes on the East coast. She was a friend, a teammate, and she was a true hero. She elevated others around her to be better people by the standards she lived by. Coiffure is survived by only her father. Her mother was one of my favorite adults. She was kind, she was cool, and she was a genuinely good mom to Coiffure. When we went back to school in the fall, she gave us really cool back to school supplies. It remains in my memory as one of the most randomly nice things a relative stranger has done for me. You’ll also remember her siblings Arthur and Cal, though you might not remember their names. When the family came by, Arthur would be the one curled up in the big chair near the front desk, with one of his game things. Cal would be watching over his big brother’s shoulder. I always thought it was hilarious how uninterested they were in capes. We can expect they all died instantaneously. I’ve talked to Coiffure’s father. I would suggest that if you happen to run into him, leave him be. He doesn’t want reminders. - Excerpt from Glow-worm P.2 Siblings Her younger brothers were genuinely not interested in cape stuff, unless violence was involved. Appearance A mature young women with an absolutely bitching costume with a patchwork silver black theme.Then, more eye catching, there was a another girl, with a veritable mane of silver hair, a bodysuit that clung to the body, styled in a complex weave of jet black and silver locks that made it look like her hair was worked into her costume- the harlequin-ish design had one arm covered in the metal molded to look like hair, with blades extending up and sweeping back from the rigid structure. Tristan didn’t look, but Byron knew from pictures that she had a very generous chest. Coiffure. - Excerpt from Interlude 9.x II Unless it is a function of her power she probably dyes her hair. Team Reach The whole team liked her. Abilities and Powers Coiffure can animate and control her chevelure hair, but she is restricted to how much she has at a given time.One sank into the decorative metal at the side of Tribute’s leg, another into a shield that Coiffure fashioned of her hair, while the rest buried themselves into the road. ... Coiffure wrapped up the damaged hair in more of her hair, that flowed out like strands of wire she could manipulate, ‘catching’ the geyser in a spherical bubble of hair that left her momentarily unable to use her power. ... Coiffure had apparently realized that her hair was done disintegrating, and she was next into the fray, hair forming a bubble around her as she leaped through the fence of flying particles. ... Coiffure moved out to the other side, her hair creating limbs she could move on, chains and whip noisy against the concrete of the dock. - Excerpt from Interlude 9.y II This hair can be shaped into a variety of forms including different forms of shields for protection or multiple limbs for mobility.Coiffure produced a hair whip, freeing a flail -chain and spiked head- from her silver mane. The chain was lengthy and the hair itself long enough and strong enough to produce a lazy whipping motion. Tristan ducked beneath, though it was swung so high it would have barely grazed his helmet. ...<>They reached the fence, and Coiffure cut the fence with her hair. - Excerpt from Interlude 9.z II Equipment She inserted tools and weapons into her hair to improve her versatility.She kept weapons in her hair, blades at the end of braids, hidden in the expansive, growing mane, and she used them, hands reaching out, catching a cord, swinging the blade, her own hair deflecting that blade from hitting her as it carried on its course. She moved like she had Tribute backing her, with a flying leap like Moonsong was helping with the gravity situation. When her blades came down, they came down with a force that Moonsong had to have helped with, biting into the pavement. ... Coiffure lashed out. Her hair was longer, this time, her weapons that she’d woven into her hair now tailored for ranged strikes. Whips and chains. When Steamwheel wasn’t in close, Coiffure was lashing out, forcing Paris to dance. Tribute was focused on Coiffure. He would switch to the next person as soon as they took focus. - Excerpt from Interlude 9.y II History The Timeskip Met the Vera twins. When Tristan unveiled his new power, Coiffure stepped in to destroy the run away construct. Along with the rest of the team Coiffure took part in the setup to capture Tristan and force him to revert Byron. Gold Morning Reports have it that she and most of her family were killed instantly, her father was the only surviving. Legacy Her teammates consider her to be the epitome of heroism and her example inspired them to keep trying.12:38:21 Cap: Coif– after everything that happened I thought I might not want to be a hero anymore 12:39:50 Cap: your example is the only reason I still want to 12:39:55 Cap: you were one of the good few - Excerpt from Glow-worm P.2 Trivia *Coiffure, from the french coiffer, means arranging the hair in french it has expanded to mean any act of styling and cutting hair into a given style. *Thanks to its keratin protien structure hair has a tensile strength comparable to steel with fer greater elasticity, though extremely poor compression strength. **Thus she is listed as brute given her hair's abilities. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Reach Category:Brute Category:Deceased Category:Ward Characters